


Smoke and Flames

by Yaoi_Is_My_Life_1995



Category: Original Work
Genre: College, Fluff, M/M, Original Character(s), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 10:33:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12910086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoi_Is_My_Life_1995/pseuds/Yaoi_Is_My_Life_1995
Summary: Based straight from an rp with @YooniSenpai now @MyYaoiKokoroThis is for you Senpai.Two roommates that are in love with each other have an argument. It leads the big reveal of that very fact. What happens when your world is turned upside down? Do you go with the flow or run for your heart's safety?





	1. Chapter 1

Ahndrai walks out of his college class and nearly bumped into someone. He did drop his books of course and had to bend down and get them.

Kichirou picked up a book as he had the same grumpy expression. He handed the book to him. "Here. You need to be more careful. Idiot." He huffed as he puffed some smoke from his cigarette.

"Who are calling an Idiot you giant chain smoker?" Ahndrai said taking the book and standing, his silver hair swaying slightly.

It really sucked since they were always at odds with each other, they're also roommates in a dorm. "At least I have some common since to watch where I'm going." Kichirou grunted.

"Hey you try being me for a day you'll regret saying that." Ahndrai said scowling before turning away to heard to the dorms.

Kichirou sighed as he followed him. He entered the dorm and sat on the bed, he seemed annoyed. He turned opposite of Ahndrai. He secretly liked him but had complications expressing his feelings and emotions.

Ahndrai threw his bag in the corner and popped in his headphones and ipod. He stole glances at Kichirou every now and then. He was not really angry with him just frustrated that he got stuck in the same dorm room as his crush.

Kichirou looked towards him and held his hands against his chest. "I'm really ticked off. I hate my birthday." His birthday was on Christmas Eve, which was tomorrow. Lots of guys were teasing him of how old he was getting.

"So what my birthday sucks too. Just get over it since you are heading away for the holiday as usual, are you not?" Ahndrai said not looking at him but taking out his headphones.

"There's no point of it. I don't have a family. " He said softly as he got up and went to get himself a beer. "At least you're not an old man."

"Who cares if your old man I don't." Ahndrai says turning in his direction.

A bright blush took over Kichirou's cheeks as he sat the beer down. He shook his head, trying to shake the blush off.

Ahndrai turned away and smirked. He quickly grabbed Kichirou's beer and hid it behind him. He wanted him to come get it.

"H-Hey! Idiot! Give it back!" Kichirou walked towards him, trying to reach for his beer.

"Come and get it chain smoker." Ahndrai smirked and hopped up from his bed backing away from Kichirou.

Kichirou growled as he tried to grab the beer away from Ahndrai. "Give it!"

"Hmmm? How about no?" Ahndrai let out a soft laugh.

Kichirou grabbed his wrist and stared at him for a full minute.

"Kichirou?" Ahndrai said looking up at him.

A bright blush covered Kichirou's cheeks as he grabbed the beer away. He turned around and shook his head, wiping the blush off.

Ahndrai lowered his head and walked to the door. "I'll be back later enjoy your damn beer." Ahndrai yanked the door open and walked out. He walked off out into the rain that had begun to fall while they had been inside.


	2. Chapter 2

He began to drink it as he looked outside. "Be careful, Ahndrai." He gulped down the beer. Then it was two. Then another two... When Ahndrai came back, he was laying his head on the table, a beer in his hand and his face seemed red. "Guuuh..."

"Geez I leave and come back to find you drunk. What do I do with you?" Ahndrai went over to help him up to his bed. "Come on man."

He dropped his drink and sighed. "Man... what a waste..." He hiccupped. He got out of his grip and fell down on his back, landing in the alcohol he dropped.

"Damn." Ahndrai whispered as he bent down to pull Kichirou back up only to slip and fall on Kichirou's chest with a thud. "I'm sorry Kichirou." Ahndrai said getting up to his hands and knees over him.

He hiccuped and looked up at Ahndrai with dreamy blue eyes. He breathed softly and his raven like hair covering a part of his eyes.

"Kichirou do you think you can sit up? I'll help you if you can't?"Ahndrai said offering a hand.

Kichirou tried to reach his hand but fell back again.

Ahndrai reached over and grabbed his hand and pulled him up. He leaned Kichirou on his shoulder and walked him over to his bed. He laid him on his bed and went to go clean up the mess scattered inside their dorm room.

He moved around as he crossed his legs, he had an obvious erection. The drink had something that struck sensitivity. Seems as if some of the male students slipped some of this in their fridge. "O-Oh dear..." He mumbled.

Ahndrai saw the shift in movement but tried to ignore it until Kichirou mumbled. He threw the last of the empty bottles in the trash and put the wet rag he'd used to mop up the spilt beer in the sink. He turned back to Kichirou and saw what was being hidden. Ahndrai blushed slightly.

Kichirou got up and quickly ran towards the bathroom, but failed. He fell before he could get up. "Agh..."

Ahndrai rushes to him and helps him to sit. He leg accidentally brushing Kichirou's erection.

"St-Stop! I-I'm just going to the bathroom! I can walk!" He barked as he crossed his legs, running to the bathroom, but fell on Ahndrai.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ow... Oww." Ahndrai said as his head hit the floor. He looked up at Kichirou. "You are drunk and i'm pretty sure you won't be able to jerk yourself off in this state. Let me help you." Ahndrai said setting him up against the closest bed.

Kichirou blushed a bright red as he looked up at him. He shook his head and tried to punch him. When he did, he missed and fell on the floor.

"See." Ahndrai said as he helped him to sit back up. "I wonder what you thought of that got you this har... d?" Ahndrai's eyes widened and he rushed to the trash can and dug through the bottles. There it was his worst nightmare. The aphrodisiac alcohol he had been given at a party from his friend. "You drank this didn't you?"

"Yeah... why? Is it your precious wine~?" He asked sarcastically. "It wasn't that good at all..." He coughed

"It was a gift that I never intended to use. It's an aphrodisiac." Ahndrai said sitting down beside Kichirou. "I had it given to me but I swear i wasn't going to use it."

He raised a brow and covered his crotch, "Really now?"

"Just forget about that bottle ok. Will you let me help you or not?" Ahndrai said leaning over Kichirou.

His heart beating faster as he nodded and laid on the floor. "F-Fine..." He grunted

Ahndrai smirked and started undoing Kichirou's pants. He reached inside and began to stroke Kichirou's hard erection. "You are very hard right now. Is this just from the drug?"

His eyes widened and he moaned lightly,"Hnn~ O-Of course it's from the drug! Wh- What are you trying to imply, idiot?!' He barked

"I didn't think it would be this effective." Ahndrai said stroking faster. He was enjoying touching Kichirou this way even if it was to be short lived.

He moaned as he covered his mouth, muffled moans could be heard. "Ahm~" he squirmed, lifting his hips a bit.

Ahndrai stroked faster and then he stopped and lowered his head to give his roommate a blow job.

His eyes widened and panted as he realized what he was doing. He put a hand to his head, "W-Wait! B-Be gentle..." He whispered

Ahndrai pulled his head away. "I'll try." He smirked at Kichirou then proceeded to take all of his roomy into his mouth. Ahndrai began to suck on him while rubbing him sensually with his tongue.

His hips lifted up as he moved around a bit, "Mnn~!" He moaned as he licked his lips, putting a hand to his roommate's head.

Ahndrai bobbed his head lightly grazing the still rock hard cock in his mouth with his teeth to add to the pleasure.

"A-Ah!" He moaned loudly as his fingers gotten tangled in Ahndrai's hair.

"When you are ready feel free to cum. You will need to sooner or later." Ahndrai said raising his head. He returned to what he was doing. He sped up his bobbing to try and release Kichirou some. He was getting a hard on just from the feel of what he was doing.

"A-Ahn~!!' He then came, his release entering Ahndrai's mouth, he panted heavily and blushed.

Ahndrai made sure to swallow it all. He licked any stray cum from his lips. He was panting as well, the definite bulge in his pants was showing.

His eyes widened as he blushed, "Y-You...You got hard from that?!"


	4. Chapter 4

"It's your fault I got this way." Ahndrai said. He leaned his head on Kichirou's shoulder and tried to calm his panting and stop his erection from growing any further.

Kichirou huffed and turned away, blushing darkly, "It's not my fault. It's your body."

"You make me this way." Ahndrai said trying to cover himself shyly.

He rolled his eyes and sat up to look at him, "And how exactly do I do that..?"

Ahndrai blushed and looked away. "Don't you know?" He whispered.

He whispered back sarcastically, "Know...what exactly..?"

"That I..." Ahndrai quickly looks away and tries to hide his blush.

He pokes Ahndrai's cheek and raised a brow, "That you...what? Spit it out already. "

"Just forget it. It's nothing anyway. You wouldn't be able to handle it if I told you." Ahndrai said puffing his cheeks out.

He squished Ahndrai's cheeks and stared into his eyes, "Ahndrai Rihuki, Tell me now." He seemed so serious.

"I... I...!" He gulped and closed his eyes. "I fell in love with you the first day I saw you! Gomenazai!" Ahndrai yelled closing his eyes and holding his breath.


	5. Chapter 5

His eyes widened as he began to laugh, which he rarely does. He then patted Ahndrai's hair happily. "So did I." "No need to apologize." He added.

"Wh... what?" Ahndrai stuttered.

He tapped his forehead, "I. Love. You." He said slowly, "Do you need a hearing aid?"

Ahndrai blushes. "Really? You love me too?" His eyes were filled with unshed tears.

He blushed redder and looked at him, "I-Idiot! How many times do I have to say it to burn it through your fucking head...?!"

Ahndrai placed his hands on both side of Kichirou's face. "I love you so much." He says and quickly kisses Kichirou full on the lips.

His cheeks flames with red and his lips tasted like cigarettes and all kinds of sweets.

Ahndrai pulled back slowly. He was blushing hard.

Kichirou looked at him as he pressed against his lips with his fingers and blushed a deep red. "My... first... kiss..."

"Are you serious? I should have made it better for you instead of just a small kiss. Now I feel bad." Ahndrai said frowning. He looked down and pouted.

He patted his head and smiled, "I'm an old man remember~? Do think I could take that~?"

"Maybe we can try this again?" Ahndrai said smirking.

He blushed even brighter and he sighed, "I guess..."

Ahndrai leans in closer. He softly kisses Kichirou.

"Mph..." He moaned and his lips melted into the kiss.

Ahndrai laid back on the on the floor pulling Kichirou on top of him. He licked Kichirou's lips with his tongue asking for entrance. Ahndrai moaned against Kichirou's lips.

Kichirou blushed as he parted his lips and allowed the entrance.

Ahndrai slipped his tongue in and began to explore Kichirou's mouth slowly running his tongue across Kichirou's own tongue every now and then.

Kichirou moved his tongue around and moaned. He never had a kiss before. This was his first kiss in twenty-eight years. Ahndrai pulled back and gasped for air. Kichirou pulled back and panted heavily.


	6. Chapter 6

Ahndrai didn't care anymore. He wrapped his legs around Kichirou's waist and panted. "Take me. I'm yours Kichirou.''

His eyes widened and a blush became visible on his face. "R-Right now?!"

"Please?" Ahndrai begged his eyes glazing over with lust. He started to grind up against Kichirou.

The blush began to grow and he sighed. "You really are hard, aren't you..?"

"Kich... irou!" Ahndrai panted out. His head falling back against the floor.

His eyes widened but soon gave in as he began to kiss the sweet spot on Ahndrai's neck.

Ahndrai let out a gasping moan. He arched and mewled.

He smirked against his neck and abused his sweet spot, biting and sucking.

"Ahnn! Ahhh... harder... Kichirou." Ahndrai moaned out.

He bit and sucked harder on his neck, kissing his collar bone and jawline.

Ahndrai moaned really loud.

"Lower your voice. Someone will hear. "He grunted as his hand traveled into Ahndrai's shirt.

Ahndrai nodded and covered his mouth at each moan.

Kichirou rubbed his nipples as he kissed his neck.

Ahndrai moaned into his hands and arched.

Kichirou rubbed his nipples then stopped and licked his nub.

Ahndrai cried out and held his breath for fear of moaning louder.

He licked them more and more.

Ahndrai removed his hands from his mouth to run them through Kichirou's hair.

He began to unbutton Ahndrai's pants and kissed the tent.

Ahndrai arched his back and moaned loudly. He gripped Kichirou's hair tightly.

He slipped off Ahndrai's boxers and kissed his tip.

"AHH!" He cried out and unconsciously thrust hip hips closer to Kichirou's mouth.

He kept licking at his tip.

Ahndrai was blinded by ecstasy.

Kichirou took the whole length into his mouth, sucking.

Ahndrai arched is back and had tears forming in his eyes. He was in bliss. "Ahhh... hn... Kich... irou..." Ahndrai moaned out.

He bobbed his head faster.

Ahndrai bucked his hips and entangled his fingers in Kichirou's hair tighter.

He blushed as he took he whole length in, licking and sucking

Ahndrai gasped and panted between moans. He froze and felt himself get so close. "I'm close." He said to Kichirou.

He nodded and went deeper and faster.

Ahndrai couldn't help but cry out loudly with his moans. "AHH! KICHIROU!" Ahndrai threw his head back as He felt himself cum a lot in Kichirou's mouth.

Kichirou swallowed Ahndrai's release and let go of his member, licking his lips. "Cute."

Ahndrai was panting on the floor. He loosened his grip on Kichirou's hair. "I'm not cute."

He blushed and smirked, "Don't deny it~" He said sweetly

Ahndrai blushed and looked away.

He cupped Ahndrai's cheek and kissed his cheek.


	7. Chapter 7

Ahndrai blushed a deeper shade of red and tried to cover his face.

He moved his hands away from his face. "Ahndrai Rihuki. I love you."

Ahndrai blushed and let some tears slip. "I love you too, Kichirou."

He blushed as he looked at him, wiping Ahndrai's eyes. "Idiot, Don't cry."

"I'm not an idiot." He said and lightly punched Kichirou's chest. He then laughed.

He smiled and laughed as well. He had the cutest smile and cutest laugh. It was rare of him to do that.

Ahndrai blushed and decided to do something crazy. He wrapped his legs around Kichirou's waist and his arms around his neck.

His eyes widened and he blushed a dark shade of red, "A-Ahndrai-Kun?"

"Take me. Make my body's yours." Ahndrai leaned up and whispered in Kichirou's ear.

His eyes widened and he blinked, a dark blush appearing. "R-Right now..?!"

"Now would be preferable." Ahndrai said beginning to grin against Kichirou's groin.


	8. Chapter 8

He blushed a dark red and nodded,"Alright.." He layed him on the bed softly.

Ahndrai smiles and then moans from the feel of Kichirou touching him.

Kichirou touched his abs and neck.

Ahndrai arched into the touch and moaned softly.

He licked up his neck.

Ahndrai's eyes widened and he turned so that more of his neck was exposed for Kichirou's tongue.

He smirked as he licked around his sweet spot.

"Ahh...Kichirou... more." He whines squirming.

He licks against the sweet spot, smirking.

Ahndrai jolts beneath Kichirou a soft moan escapes his lips.

He bit on the sweet spot softly, loving the sound of his moans.

Ahndrai pants and moans loudly from it.

He looked up at him and smirked, his hands trailing down his body.

Ahndrai arches off the bed into Kichirou's hands.

He felt into Ahndrai's pants and smirked.

"Ahhh...hah... Don't tease me..." Ahndrai gasped out.

He smirked and rubbed the tip. "Why not? You give cute expressions when I do.."

"Kichirou i said not to tease me." Ahndrai panted out before throwing back his head panting again as he got hard.


	9. Chapter 9

He smirked as he kissed the tip of his member.

Ahndrai moaned loudly and bucked up into Kichirou's mouth.

He took the whole length into his mouth, licking and sucking.

Ahndrai cried out and gripped the sheets.

He bobbed his head quicker.

Ahndrai moaned loudly his voice raising with each bob.

He bobbed quicker as he licked and sucked. He began to become hard.

Ahndrai moaned. "Hurry up and put it in."

He blushed and nodded, putting his member at Ahndrai's entrance.

"Don't worry about the pain. I can take it." Ahndrai panted out.

Ahndrai watched Kichirou's face as he waited for him to be penetrated by the man he loved. "Take me Kichirou."


	10. Chapter 10

Kichirou allowed a smirk take play on his lips and chuckled, "If you wish~" he put his member at Ahndrai's entrance.

Ahndrai bit his lip and smiled up at the man he loved and who loved back. He wanted this. Had wanted it for a long time. He wanted only Kichirou.

Kichirou began to thrust in Ahndrai and licked his lips. "You really are cute."

Ahndrai gripped him. He bit his lip to keep from screaming in pain but ended up moaning in the end. "I..i'm not cute... ahh...hah."

He chuckled as the thrusts became quicker, "Denying it makes it cuter." He panted.

Ahndrai arched and moaned looking up at Kichirou. He panted. "K...Kichirou...Ahhh... I .. love you..."

His eyes widened as he trusted quicker and tears fell down his pale face, " I- i ...love..you too... "

Ahndrai cupped his cheek with one hand while the other griped Kichirou. He panted. "Look... who's...crying... now." He said on the verge of happy tears as well.

He looked down as he Thrusted harder and seemed embarrassed, he never cried in front of anyone before, until now. "I-I'm sorry...I'm..I-I'm a real brat...aren't I..?" He chuckled sourly.

Ahndrai brushed the tears away. "Ahh...No you're not... you may be a chain smoking... pain in the ass...ahhh... but I love you none the less." He says smiling.

"I-I'm..c-close~! Aah~!" He moaned out as he Thrusted quicker.

"Me too...Ahh.... Cum inside when you do..." Ahndrai said smiling. He threw his head back moaning loudly meeting Kichirou thrust for thrust.

He made a hard thrust, letting loose inside of him, "Aaah..." He panted as he pulled out.

Ahndrai came onto his chest at the same time Kichirou came in him. "Kichirou!" He shuddered and panted.


	11. Chapter 11

Kichirou grinned and kissed Ahndrai's cheek, "'Night."

Ahndrai clung to him. "You are sleeping with me tonight darling or do I have to take my sore ass over to your bed?"

He chuckled and put his hands under his back and legs and lifted Ahndrai up. "How about I take you with me?" 

Ahndrai smiles and wraps his arms around his neck. "That's so much better I like it your way Kichirou."

The taller male smiled lightly and messed up Ahndrai's hair. "You're so cute~''

Ahndrai pouted and blew his hair out of his face. "Take me to your bed baby." He said seductively. He loved it when Kichirou was like this.

He smirked lightly as he picked up Ahndrai's then laid him gently on the bed, then laid beside him. "I love you~"

Ahndrai smiled. "I love you too." He said putting his head on Kichirou's chest. He finally felt happy that he got his man. He hoped nothing bad happened.

He wrapped his arms around him and kissed Ahndrai's forehead and then began to sleep, falling in a deep slumber.

**~end~**


End file.
